<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Real aggression by GucciRhymesWithDucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297148">Real aggression</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky'>GucciRhymesWithDucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Heavy Sadism, Minor Character Death, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy Abuse, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Tit Torture, Watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A run of bad luck for Ashe happens to be one of good luck for Sombra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Real aggression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reaper finally lifted his boot off Ashe's violet throat. Her head lolled aside. Square in the back of her skull, the thick mat of blood in her sweaty white hair darkened as it dried. She might've finally quit bleeding. Sombra watched him pace around her body, kick her in the ribs, and open his clawed fists when she let out a grunt. As if it surprised him she was still alive. He laughed, husky and cold, and brought his heel down on her breast.</p><p>Sombra'd been where Ashe was now—under Reaper, writhing and breaking, but he held back on her. It was good for him to have something to vent some real aggression on. And it was <em> very </em> good for Sombra to have it not be her.</p><p>Ashe warbled—the sound reedy and strained—as he rocked his heel into her tit. Through her torn shirt, the flesh being squashed reddened, then purpled—for all her smack talk, she sure did bruise like a peach. Her wrists were tied up over her head; her legs were not bound at all, though the most they could do with Reaper's weight atop her was flail. Her lips, swollen and red as berries, mouthed cusses at her captors, her throat failing her. Reaper repaid her bile by taking his foot up and stomping harder on her breast. By the way she squealed he must've cracked a rib. Must've been wishing it was McCree underfoot. Must've been wishing he'd had the good sense to do this to McCree the moment they met.</p><p>Ashe didn't deserve this, really. Nobody deserved… <em> Reaper</em>. But there was also a part of Sombra that liked to see a rich <em> gringa </em> get knocked down a peg.</p><p>Ashe's head lashed about—she winced when the tender spot on the back of her head glanced off the floor—like she was looking for her butler. He was near, but his chassis was slumped and headless, the nearby head's lights blinkered out. That was a mercy on him, poor guy, to not have to see his mistress like this. Sombra gave his chrome dome a camaraderial little pat. Ashe looked like she could spit rattlesnake venom when she saw that.</p><p>Reaper got on his knees between her legs and with his big paws pushed them wide. He smoked through the gaps in his mask. Ashe sucked in a breath and refused to let it go. When his knee crushed into the mound of her cunt, she loosed it in the wheezing facsimile of a scream. Sombra crossed her legs. But while he ripped the tatters of her shirt and raked his claws down her unbruised breast so hard they split the nipple in two, Sombra slipped her finger down the crevice between her clamped thighs and rubbed on herself through her trousers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the prompt "100 words of kinks you never see in fic," which turned out to be titty abuse with side plates of some other noncon sadism. Can we get an F in the chat for BOB? :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>